Dance Macabre
by BG-57
Summary: Sequel to Alma Mater. Tidus has been imprisoned on the Farplane by Anima, the Dark Aeon. What has driven her to such extremes? Can the other Fayth help him find his way back to his beloved Yuna? All the Chapters are up!
1. Hive

Dance Macabre

A Final Fantasy X Fanfiction

By BG-57

Chapter 1

The young man was suspended in the water, curled into a ball. How long he had been there, he couldn't be certain. He was dressed in a Blitzball uniform, a black vest over a yellow and blue hooded sweatshirt. A crimson triskelon was emblazoned on the pants leg of his shorts, while a silver one was hung from a chain around his neck.

"Tidus…."

The voice was distant, rasping. Tidus' eyelids fluttered open, revealing sky blue eyes. Woozily he peered out around. The ocean surrounded him, sunlight filtering in from above, coloring the upper layers in shades of sapphire. Below him the water faded away into deep hues of blue, then an inky ebon void.

"…my boy…."

The voice was closer, more insistent. Was it his mother? Tidus could now tell that the voice was coming from below him, in the dark abyss. Suddenly a glinting piece of metal screamed out of the watery depth and nearly collided with him as he swam to one side. As it streaked past he spied the three pronged anchor at the end of a long chain. It doubled back and wrapped several times around his leg, the tines of the anchor digging into his flesh. Tidus screamed, exhaling a lungful of air. He quickly paddled up to the surface, the chain trailing behind him as it gradually pulled taut.

"Someone help!" he cried out when he broke the surface. But there was nothing to see in any direction, no land or boats or people. As the chain tightened mercilessly he took another gulp of air. Despite his best efforts, he found himself dragged back down under the surface. Inexorably it pulled harder the deeper they went into the dark void. As he grasped the anchor and tried to free it from his hip he recognized it; in the past it had pulled the Dark Aeon out of the void whenever Yuna had summoned it. Yuna! With rising panic he feverishly wondered what had become of her. Was she alright, he wondered?

Below them was a light; it was the glow of microbes in the water. They illuminated the sea floor, a rocky sandy wasteland devoid of life except some scavenging sea creatures. The chain jerked hard to the left and Tidus found himself dragged into an underwater crater of a volcano. Fortunately it was extinct as he descended past the sloping walls into the underwater magma chamber. The chain jerked again as he was dragged into twisting underwater tunnels. Tidus tried to catch a handhold and found the walls smooth on all sides. By now he was traveling at breakneck speed, the passageways merging and splitting up again apparently at random. Even if he broke free, he thought morosely, he'd be lost in an underwater labyrinth.

"Ow!" he yelped despite his best effort to save air as he felt something sting his arm. Several sharp needlelike objects buzzed past him. Once nearly hit his ankle, but instead snapped the chain. Tidus finally unwound the anchor from around his body and saw the rest of the chain slither away like a Yowie that had lost its tail. He glanced up and saw a pool of light directly above him. Tidus took grateful gulps of air when he broke the surface of the pool. It was in the center of a room with a hexagonal floor plan. Glowing phosphorescent rocks provided the only illumination. The walls were decorated with intricate cravings depicting flowers and bees. Three passageways curved up in different directions overhead.

On a nearby pedestal sat a sword. It was made of a jade green stone mounted in a metallic green handle. The hilt was decorated with a spiral with three slots cut into it. Tidus dropped the anchor limply on the ground as he pulled himself out of the pool, dripping wet. He limped over to the pedestal and caressed the blade gently with a gloved hand.

"Hold it!"

Tidus spun around but found himself pushed back as he was enveloped in a cocoon of flashing steel. A second later he found himself pinned neatly against the far wall by more than a dozen small needlelike daggers. Across from him stood a defiantly posed teenaged girl, with tan skin and dark brown hair gathered into braids on either side of her head. She wore a white shirt and a short red skirt with triangular designs. A dark metallic collar was wrapped around her throat.

"Er…hey," he ventured. She giggled menacingly as, lightning quick, she unsheathed two more daggers. Suddenly recognition dawned on her face as the blades fell from her grasp, clattering on the tiled floor. Tears gathered in corner of her eyes as she was overcome with emotion.

"Big Brother!" she cried and she rushed towards him.

"Hey, what?" he protested. But she had already wrapped her arms around his shoulders in a tight embrace.

"Oh, I'm sorry Shuyin!" she choked as she sobbed against his chest, "I didn't realize it was you!"

"It's…okay little girl," he said as he patted her shoulder consolingly. She looked up at him angrily through the tears.

"I'm not little!" she protested petulantly before her expression softened a little, "I thought I'd never see you again." By now he recognized her face, but he had to wrack his brains to place her name. Of course, he thought, she had been one of three ghostly apparitions he had seen in Remiem temple, the smallest and most bashful one.

"You're Mindy!" he said brightly, "One of the Magus Sisters!" It didn't get the reaction he had hoped; she merely looked confused.

"Mindy is my Aeon," she replied as she held a free hand to her heart, "She carries my true essence, but not my name."

"Oh," he said apologetically, "Well, I'm Tidus." Now she looked even more confused.

"No, you're Shuyin, right?" she demanded shaking his shoulders gently, "Remember the promise you made to me?" Tidus shook his head sadly.

"We only met that one time," he explained, "In the Temple." By now she was removing the daggers from the wall and he dropped to the ground.

"Big Brother, you're hurt!" she gasped. He followed her gaze and saw the raw wounds where the anchor had dug into his skin.

"It's not that bad," he reassured her as he began to limp away. She caught his arm.

"Let me bandage it!" she begged. With a deep sigh Tidus sat on the steps leading up to the pedestal as she ran off down one of the passages. He was looking up at the sword in admiration when she returned with a small jar and bandages.

"You can take it," she said bashfully, "It's called Verdigris." He picked up the blade and found it was well balanced and lightweight. The girl began rubbing ointment on his wounds.

"Whose sword is it?" he inquired.

"It belonged to Father," she explained, "He was Mother's Guardian."

"And now it's yours?" he asked. She busied herself with tying the bandage so as to avoid meeting his gaze.

"It was meant for my Guardian when I came of age," she said as her face reddened, "I-I want you to have it."

"What's your name?" he asked. She looked a little miffed that he didn't remember.

"Hanabachi," she said coyly, "But everyone just calls me Hana."

"That's a nice name, Hana," he said softly. She smiled and nodded.

"Let's go Big Brother."

Some time later they walked up a twisting tunnel. Tidus saw the path open up into a large underground garden with dozens of different exotic blooms with a riot of color on display. Moonlight filtered in through hexagonal holes cut into the ceiling. Through them, Tidus could see the night sky far overhead. The flower beds were laid out in tidy geometric rows with a white bench placed in the center. He whistled appreciatively.

"That's a nice garden you got there," he said, "You plant it yourself?"

"Yeah," said Hana shifting bashfully from one foot to another, "But my sisters helped too."

"Sandy and Cindy you mean?" he ventured. She stared at him blankly before starting to laugh.

"You're so weird Big Brother," she giggled.

"That reminds me," said Tidus scratching his head, "What's with this Big Brother stuff?"

"Well, I always called you that," she said looking crestfallen, "Would you prefer Shuyin?" Tidus took a deep breath.

"Never mind," he replied rubbing his forehead, "Just forget I asked, okay?"

"Hana!"

They turned to see a bobbing light at the far end of the garden heading their way. The young girl grabbed Tidus' arm, panic-stricken.

"It's my sister!" she cried, "You have to hide!"

"Why the heck do I have to hide?" he asked.

A burly woman with a crew cut and emerald eyes stepped into the moonlight. She wore a cobalt blue top with matching skirt that left her midriff exposed, while light blue sleeves covered her arms. A similar metal collar covered her neck. Must be the Fayth of Cindy, he thought, as the light from the lantern fell on his face.

"There you are Hana," she began brusquely, "I swear you need a leash…."

"It's not what you think Mushi," began Hana hastily clutching possessively as Tidus' collar, "I found him in the pool."

"Shuyin you bastard!" snarled Mushi swinging out a long metal staff, "I oughta pound your face in!"

"Wait, what did I do?" protested Tidus holding up Verdigris to block her blows.

"Don't hurt Big Brother!" screamed Hana standing in front of Tidus with her arms outstretched. Mushi smirked and put a hand on her hip.

"Ah, I'm just kidding Hana," she said with a wink to Tidus, "Right Skipper?" Deep down, Tidus was starting to find these sisters really annoying.

"Would somebody explain what is going on?" he shouted in frustration.

"I was just mad about you disappearing like that," said Mushi as she delivered a painful shoulder punch.

"Lenne too," chimed in Hana eagerly, "Did she ever find you?"

"Who's Lenne?" he asked as he rubbed his aching shoulder. The sisters glanced at each other nervously.

"You crack your noggin or something?" inquired Mushi.

"Why are you all out in the garden?"

They turned to see a tall woman with teal eyes and long brown hair under a blue bandanna. She wore a purple top and a gold sash above baggy pants with vertical yellow and violet stripes. Here was clearly the oldest of the Magus Sisters, the Fayth of Sandy. Hana quickly summoned some tears.

"Kiri, Sis was trying to kill Big Brother!" she said running into her older sister's arms.

"You little fink," snapped Mushi in mild irritation, "Besides, our pal over here needs some sense knocked into him." Kiri turned to Tidus and her face lit up. Here we go again, he thought.

"Tidus!" she exclaimed, "I'm so glad you're all right!" Tidus chuckled wearily; finally somebody who knew him.

"Thank goodness," he said, "So you guys survived the battle with Sin?"

"No, we died a thousand years ago," explained Kiri with a shake of her head.

"So how come you aren't ghosts?" asked Tidus glancing to each of them.

"Big Brother, you're a ghost now," whispered Hana softly.

"Or what passes for it," added Mushi with morbid cheerfulness.

"You mean this is the Farplane?" he asked, glancing around the garden. He had expected something a little more exotic like the unnaturally-lit cascades and fields he had seen from Guadosalam.

"Why don't we go upstairs?" suggested Kiri as she gestured to a far tunnel.

A flight of steps led up into a large atrium where moonlight filtered in from high windows in a central dome. A fire burned in a central pit, surrounded by shelves with cushions on them. The curved walls of the chamber were decorated with ancient looking tapestries depicting rolling countryside and cityscapes. Tidus though he recognized the towers of Zanarkand, though he couldn't be sure. Kiri gestured toward the cushions and they all sat down.

"After Sin was defeated, we sensed something stirring under the earth," began Kiri, "Something powerful and dangerous."

"We decided to investigate," continued Mushi, "But we got dragged down instead."

"Where?" asked Tidus.

"The Abyss," said Hana darkly, "We found ourselves here when we came to."

"We always wanted a hive," explained Kiri, "Just like this one."

"A prison is still a prison," countered Mushi gruffly.

"Who imprisoned you here?" he asked. The Magus Sisters glanced at each other silently. It was then that Tidus noticed that Kiri had a collar with the same design as her sisters. They hadn't been wearing collars when he had seen them at Remiem Temple. Wordlessly Hana pushed the anchor in front of her so the others could see.

"Anima," said Tidus with a frown as he felt a shiver, "Why would she do that?" Her Fayth had already tried to grant his darkest desires through her own twisted brand of love. Despite that he couldn't deny a bond of tenderness between them, one had felt only once before with his own mother.

"It is for our own protection," added Kiri sadly.

"Protection my-," began Mushi sarcastically before her elder sister silenced her by holding up a hand. She merely smiled as a halfway apology.

"Ladies please," said Tidus wearily, "Can't we just talk to her?"

"Her castle is on a faraway island," said Kiri, "And we have no boats to travel with."

"You look tired, Big Brother" said Hana, "Why don't you get some sleep?"

"Yeah, I could use some shut-eye," added Mushi with a stretch and yawn.

"I'll turn in soon," added Tidus, "But I need to talk to your older sister first."

"Aww," said Hana with a pout as she slunk out of the room.

"Goodnight Sport," said Mushi, delivering a killer backslap. Kiri wandered out the temple door and he followed her.

The night sky was filled with stars but he didn't recognize any of the constellations. The temple was made of beige stone and had a single dome adorning its squat frame. It rested on a tiny rocky island with a strip of beach wrapped around it. He could hear the night surf crashing in. It was very lonely and forlorn place to call home. For a long time they looked out to sea together.

"So how come you know who I am?" he ventured, "And they think I'm some guy named Shuyin." She gave a weak smile.

"Shuyin was a friend of ours from Zanarkand," she explained, "You look just like him."

"Oh!" he exclaimed, "So your sisters think I'm him?"

"Yes," she said with a nod, "We never knew what became of him."

"I wish I could help," he added, "Hana really liked him I guess."

"As did Mushi," stated Kiri dryly, "But she hid it better." He stared at her in surprise; he had assumed Mushi was just being hostile to him. He decided he'd work it out later; he had more important things to do.

"Can you help me find a way back to Spira?" he asked, "I have to find Yuna." Kiri blanched and covered his mouth with a hand.

"Don't mention Yunie's name!" she hissed. Tidus grasped her wrist and pulled her hand away.

"You sound just like Rikku," he said with a chuckle. A nervous smile was frozen on her face. Then she frowned as if she could sense a storm brewing.

"It's too late!" she said, "Go inside!"

"Why?" he demanded. She took his wrist and led him back into the Temple. They cautiously peered out of window and saw a small black bird flying towards the island. As it got closer they could see it was actually a very large bird that was just very far away. It had a long black body with long membranous wings with three vicious hooks protruding from either side of its torso. Interlocking silver rings dangled from the lowermost hooks and it had a mane of rust colored feathers around its head and back legs. A blood red gemstone glowed inside of its chest. Tidus kept low and out of sight as it began to circle around the Temple.

"Valefor has been searching for you for months," whispered Kiri. By now Hana and Mushi had snuck into the atrium with them.

"Why?" asked Tidus in a low voice.

"I'm not sure," said Kiri, "But it responds to the name of Lady…well, you know."

"You mean Yuna," stated Tidus gravely, who immediately got shushed by all three Magus Sisters. He gulped guiltily. In the silence they suddenly realized that they couldn't hear the flapping of Valefor's wings anymore. Then the dome above them cracked and buckled as a beak drove through the stonework. Kiri unfolded wrist razors while Mushi pulled out her metal staff and Hana drew out her daggers.

"Valefor!" shouted Tidus as he drew out Verdigris, "Why are you attacking us?" Valefor snapped it head violently as it stared straight at him with its crimson glowing eyes. It shrieked hideously as Hana pummeled it with a series of daggers. It dove into the chamber and avoided Tidus' thrust as it grasped the hood of his sweatshirt in its beak. Both Kiri and Mushi struck its sides with their weapons but it shook them off. Valefor squawked as it unfurled its wings and flew straight upwards.

"No," wailed Hana, "Don't take Big Brother!"

The Magus Sisters ran out of the crumbling Temple on the beach but it was too late. Valefor was already soaring towards the west with its prey in tow.

Author's Notes

The Fayth do not have specified names in FFX, although their Aeons do. As a result I've chosen Japanese names for the Fayth that reflect their Aeons' attributes:

Mindy: _Hana_ is short for _Hanabachi_ (bumblebee).

Cindy: _Mushi_ is short for _Tentoumushi_ (ladybug).

Sandy: _Kiri_ is short for _Kamakiri_ (praying mantis).


	2. Aerie

Chapter 2

As the wind whistled in his face, Tidus turned to glance back at the island behind him. But it was long gone. He glared up angrily at the large black flying creature that had him clenched in its beak. Physically it looked like Yuna's first Aeon, Valefor, but it had a dark evil air about it.

"Hey," he yelled as he swung his sword wildly, "Put me down!"

Valefor screeched and released him. He began to tumble towards the ocean far below but at the last moment it swooped down and caught him in its talons. It then bent over and plucked Verdigris from his grasp using its beak. Tidus leaned his head on his hand and sighed deeply. He felt bad about leaving the Magus Sisters behind, but he was hoping at least he'd be brought before the Dark Aeon and they could sort this whole mess out. Valefor was traveling almost as fast as Cid's airship that used to take him around Spira. In the evening light he saw another island slowly appear over the horizon. It was a narrow and rocky, crowned with a craggy natural spire. As they circled around, Tidus could make out dozens of small holes imbedded in the sides out of which appeared small flocks of birds that joined them in flight. Valefor tilted its wing and banked, angling in towards the base. He was afraid they'd crash into it, but then he saw a low wide opening. They sailed inside and it dropped Tidus to the ground. The air inside was cool and dry, with the sounds of roosting birds above and waves crashing on the rocks far below.

"This your home?" he asked, looking around. The spire was hollowed out and he could see light filtering in the holes where the sea birds nested. A spiral staircase wound up along the inside up into the ceiling. Valefor was still hovering menacingly above him in the center of the room, but for the moment it seemed content to just stare at him.

"Okay, take me to your leader," he said with a smirk. Valefor carefully reached out with its talons and picked up Tidus, depositing him so he was facing the other way. He tried to turn back around, but he felt the talons on his shoulders again, immobilizing him.

"All right," he sighed in exasperation, "I won't look." The claws released their grip and a moment later Tidus heard a strange buzzing sound. He saw tiny multicolored points of light swarm past him that he instantly recognized as Pyreflies. The sword clattered to the floor behind him with a reverberating crash. He felt his skin crawl as he fought the temptation to look behind him. The lights faded away again and he felt a soft pair of hands on his shoulders.

"Don't look Tidus," said a whispering voice, "Or the spell will be broken."

"Is that you Valefor?" he asked plaintively. He felt the hands tighten and clutch at his jacket.

"Long ago I was called Hiyoko," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck, "There is so much I had forgotten, even my name."

"It's okay," he said patting her hand, "Why did you kidnap me though?" Hiyoko began to sniffle.

"I wanted to see you so badly Tidus," she said resting her head against the back of his neck, "I'm sorry to be so selfish."

"I wish you had just asked," he replied with a faint chuckle, "The Magus Sisters were really upset."

"The darkness has swallowed my will," said Hiyoko, "It terrifies me." Tidus took her hands into his own comfortingly. Glancing down, he saw a pair of pale hands and loose fitting pure white sleeves. With a shock, he recognized them as belonging to Yuna. He whirled around suddenly and embraced her.

"Yuna!" he exclaimed. He felt her weaken in his arms. When he opened his eyes he saw a fearful woman with dusky skin and long brown hair in two large braids. She was wearing a yellow diamond pattern dress with long purple sleeves. The familiar metal collar decorated her throat. Tears were tracing down her cheeks as she smiled bravely up at him; it was the Fayth of Valefor after all. For a long time neither of them could say anything.

"They told me not to say Yuna's name," he said trying to keep the strain out of his voice, "Because you could hear it from far away."

"Do you remember the way her Celestial weapon boosted my Aeon's power?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yeah," he said with a frown, "Nirvana, right?"

"We formed a bond through Nirvana," she explained, "And I could sense her memories and feelings."

"All her feelings?" he wondered nervously. Hiyoko exhaled softly and rested her head against his chest.

"I feel Lady Yuna's warmth and love," she said, "As if it was my own." Tidus felt a twinge in his heart; it was like Zanarkand all over again.

"I'm sorry Hiyoko," said Tidus sorrowfully.

"Don't be," she replied clutching his shoulders tightly, "Just give me this moment."

"It's my fault this happened though," he stated, "If I hadn't been so darn eager to take Yuna to Zanarkand, Anima wouldn't have…."

"She loved you Tidus," said Hiyoko, "She just wanted you to be happy."

"That's no excuse," he said sadly, "Especially what it did to you."

"I know these feelings belong to Lady Yuna," she replied, "But I cannot deny them either."

"Wait," he began, "You mean you…."

"Quiet!" she hissed, putting a finger to his lips. Confused he waited in silence for a moment. It was then that he could make out a faint distant buzzing sound, like a swarm of insects on the move.

"The Magus Sisters!" he exclaimed.

"They can't have you!" she snarled with uncharacteristic venom. She broke free of his embrace and ran up the spiral staircase. Tidus bent over and picked up Verdigris off the floor before running after her. The stairs led up to the top of the spire, where there was a small comfortable room with a central fireplace and a balcony wrapped around the large windows, affording a breathtaking view of the ocean in every direction. He joined her at the railing, looking out to the east. Three small figures were flying in formation straight towards them.

"You don't have to fight them!" he yelled. She turned to face him, a strong wind blowing her braids into her face.

"I have no choice," she said as she gently touched his face with her hand, "You're all I have left." She leapt over the railing and plunged down towards the ocean. Her body dissolved into a cloud of Pyreflies, then reformed as Dark Valefor.

The first to reach the tower was Mindy, a small painfully skinny Aeon with ash-colored skin and glowing red eyes. She wore a bee's head like a hat and sported a large stinging tail. She also had the crimson crystal in her chest. Mindy nimbly dodged Valefor's swooping dive using her translucent insect wings. She then noticed Tidus and flew straight up towards him.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed, trying to back away. She hugged him hard enough to knock him off his feet. Mindy buzzed joyfully, rubbing her cheek against his.

"Hey, knock it off!" he protested. She opened her glowing red eyes and giggled mischievously. Despite her fearsome new appearance, it never occurred to Tidus to be scared.

"Glad to see Big Brother, huh?" he asked wearily. Mindy nodded vigorously in reply. Just then they felt the paving stones of the balcony shudder with the vibrations of a tremendous weight. Tidus turned around and saw an enormous nearly spherical Aeon with black armor plating and large curved ladybug wings and antennae. Cindy's crimson eyes matched the crystal in her chest as she peered down at him with an unnerving gaze. She reached out and pulled him to his feet by his collar.

"Hey wait!" he protested. Cindy ignored his cries and put him into a headlock and proceeded to rub his scalp vigorously with her knuckles.

"Ow!" he yelped. Mindy hovered in the air buzzing angrily at her sister. Cindy rasped a retort with her spotted wings.

"Uh, Ladies?" ventured Tidus. Valefor crashed through the balcony, scattering stones everywhere. Mindy and Cindy retreated slightly as Valefor picked up Tidus in its beak. Just then a third Aeon landed on top of Valefor, driving it towards the floor. Sandy was tall and willowy, with mantis wings and eyes. She wore what looked like spiked black boots and gloves with sharp cruel blades protruding from them. She blew a kiss triumphantly at Tidus and made strange chittering noises. Valefor squawked angrily and threw Sandy off as it rose into the air. Sandy nimbly landed between Cindy and Mindy. Tidus stood precariously between them on the remains of the balcony ledge. The Sisters exchanged a nod and flew out into a formation that formed the points of a triangle. Tidus recognized it instantly as their Delta Attack. Valefor wouldn't be able to withstand that kind of damage he realized. He couldn't bear to think of the loss of Yuna's precious memories; time to do something decisive. Of course Auron would just call it foolish he thought as he leapt out into the air. At the same time a glowing brilliant triangle of light materialized between the Sisters and flew out towards Valefor. The energy struck Tidus square in the chest, sending him plummeting to the sea below.

"Tidus!"

Was it his mother calling, or merely Anima?

"Big Brother!"

The first thing he saw when it opened his eyes was the teary eyed face of Hana, clutching desperately at his neck. He saw that chest and arms were heavily bandaged, although the pain there made its purpose obvious. He was in Hiyoko's room lying prone on her bed. Around him hovered the anxious faces of Mushi and Kiri.

"Thank goodness," said Kiri with a sigh of relief.

"You're such an idiot," began Mushi appreciatively, "We sure kicked your-,"

"Sis!" snapped Hana.

"That was uncalled for," added Kiri coldly, "We almost killed him."

"Yeah, sorry about that," said Mushi.

"I thought I was already dead," said Tidus with a faint chuckle.

"I'll never forgive myself," sniffled Hana, burying her face against his chest which made his wounds act up. He winced a bit but didn't try to dislodge her.

"The dark power grows stronger within us," explained Kiri as she took his hand, "We weren't fully in control of our actions."

"Who was controlling you then?" he wondered.

"Anima," said Mushi bitterly.

"Why though?" he asked.

"We don't know," admitted Hana. Slowly it dawned on Tidus that he had forgotten something.

"Wait, what about Hiyoko?" he exclaimed as he sat up suddenly. He immediately regretted that action as the pain coursed through his body.

"Big Brother!" gasped Hana.

"Where is she?" he demanded. Kiri and Mushi exchanged a helpless glance.

"She's gone," said Kiri sadly, "She blames herself for what happened to you."

"Where did she go?" he said as he struggled to his feet. He felt woozy and lightheaded, but he had to speak to her. He nearly fainted and Mushi caught him in a sturdy grip.

"Whoa there Buddy," she said calmly, "You're going nowhere."

"Which way did she go?" he demanded.

"To the north!" exclaimed Hana. Mushi glared in her direction.

"You need to rest," said Kiri reasonably. Tidus reached over and put a hand on Hana's shoulder.

"Can you take me to her?" he asked. Hana wanted to desperately say no, but she could never deny Shuyin anything. Her voice couldn't come; she merely nodded and sniffled.

"Hana, don't you dare!" snapped Mushi, "Listen to your older sister!"

"When has she ever listened to you?" wondered Kiri. That earned her a punch on the shoulder. Hana turned to her sisters defiantly and wiped away her tears.

"Shuyin promised me," she said as her body dissolved into a cloud of Pyreflies. They quickly reassembled into the body of Mindy, who grabbed the sword Verdigris out of the corner of the room and took Tidus' hand, leading him out onto the balcony. She unfurled her wings and tenderly picked up Tidus under the arms. They flew off to the north. Kiri and Mushi walked out into the fading light of the sun.

"I bet Shuyin doesn't even remember that silly promise," said Mushi.

"That's not Shuyin," added Kiri with a sigh, "But I bet you're right."

Mindy found she was only barely able to carry Tidus' weight in addition to her own. Her scrawny wings tried to keep up, but soon Tidus saw the toes of his shoes grazing the surface of the ocean.

"I'm sorry Mindy," he said, "I'm being unfair." Mindy buzzed angrily and managed to lift him clear of the water.

"Just put me down," he ventured, "I can swim." Just then they both heard the buzzing sound coming from behind them. Sandy and Cindy quickly caught up to them, and chirped and chattered to Mindy. She buzzed a cautious reply and each of them took an arm. Together the Magus Sisters could fly high and fast with Tidus in their grasp. Soon he felt the wind whistling against his face.

"Thanks guys," he said gratefully. Mushi rapped on his head in a friendly way while Sandy impishly planted a kiss on his cheek. That earned a sharp rasping retort from Mindy. As the moon began to rise in the sky they made out the silhouette of a giant flying bird; it was Valefor.

"Get me above her," said Tidus loudly over the wind. Valefor looked up with its crimson eyes and squawked in panic as the Magus Sisters released him. Valefor easily caught him on its back and he climbed up to its neck and head.

"Don't go running off like that again, you hear?" he said sharply. It bowed its head obediently. Valefor swooped in low and landed on a small rockpile that formed a tiny islet. It then faded into a pattern of Pyreflies that reformed as Hiyoko, looking miserable and contrite. The Magus Sister landed behind them and formed into their Fayth.

"It was my fault you got hurt," said Hiyoko.

"No it wasn't," countered Tidus.

"Yeah it was our fault too," said Mushi.

"My emotions were so strong," continued Hiyoko, "I just lost control."

"That happened to us too," said Hana.

"Look, let's go find Anima," suggested Tidus, "You guys can all fly." That made them look sheepishly at each other, like the concept was alien to them.

"What good will that do?" asked Kiri.

"She may listen to me," said Tidus, "And you all deserve to be freed."

"That's what I was going to ask Professor Shiden," said Hiyoko meekly.

"Shiden?" wondered Tidus.

"The Fayth of Ixion," said Kiri helpfully.

"Where does he live?" asked Tidus.

Hiyoko pointed out further north, as an island slowly formed out of the darkness, with storm clouds lashing the slopes of a steep craggy mountain with bright bolts of lightning.

Author's Notes

Valefor: _Hiyoko_ means _small bird_.

Ixion: _Shiden_ means _flash_.


	3. Outpost

Chapter 3

In the center of the vast ocean stood a series of natural spires that had a massive castle suspended between them by heavy chains. Other chains climbed up the sides of the turrets into the dark swirling clouds that permanently blackened the sky above. The walls were made of black volcanic basalt polished to a mirror-like finish. Blood red veins ran through the stonework, as if the castle was alive. A massive circular atrium stood in the center of the castle, surmounted by high curved walls supported by flying buttresses. The ceiling was absent; instead a spiral ramp led gently upwards into a swirling vortex that was the Farplane Abyss. The other end terminated in a circular platform suspended over a bottomless void. It was connected to the rest of the floor by four thin bridges. A throne on a dais stood at the base of one bridge; seated on the throne was a woman. What was visible of her face was sad and lovely, with long black hair that trailed past her shoulders. She wore a dark blue dress and sleeves with a sky blue skirt. A gold necklace decorated her throat, which contrasted harshly with the steel chains that bound her arms to the stone armrests.

"Alma Guado, is this what you truly wanted?"

A young boy with tan skin and purple hooded cloak with gold decorations stood before her. The blindfolded woman on the throne showed no signs of stirring.

"She can't hear you, Ryuujin."

The boy turned to see a laconic man wearing a metallic aquiline mask leaning up against a wall. He wore a blue tunic and white pants over which he wore rust colored armor. A friendly white dog with golden brown patches sat next to him, leisurely scratching an ear with a hind paw. Both master and hound wore the metal collars, as did the boy.

"Kitaeru, do you really wish to be imprisoned?" asked Ryuu quietly.

"I'm getting well paid for my trouble," replied the mercenary casually. Ryuu idly wondered what the Fayth of Yojimbo really needed Gil for; presumably old habits died hard.

"Sin is destroyed and Spira is now under a great Calm," added the Fayth of Bahamut sadly, "But we still toil away, free will denied to us."

"That was our fate," replied Kitaeru with mild annoyance. What was that brat complaining about? At least his body had never been stolen from a temple and deposited at the bottom of some dank noxious cavern.

"My son calls to me," breathed Alma, coming to life at last. They both turned to face the Fayth of Anima.

"Does our Queen have new instructions for us unworthy servants?" asked Kitaeru with a mock bow.

"Is it Seymour?" asked Ryuu, genuinely curious. As if to evade the question, a glowing ball of light materialized over the center platform, producing an image of an island constantly being struck by lightning.

"Hiyoko has failed us," said Alma under her breath, "Retrieve her."

"Consider it done," said Kitaeru grimly.

They had no choice to obey. Ryuu vanished in a shower of Pyreflies and reemerged as a giant black dragon with gold trim, huge wings and a metallic hoop attached at the back. Like all Dark Aeons it had a crimson crystal in its chest that matched it eyes. The mighty dragon roared and unfurled its wings, taking off into the void.

"Showoff," griped Kitaeru as he faded away into the shadows, followed by his dog.

Alma sat in silence for what felt like ages. Finally a man appeared from behind her; he could have been Tidus except he wore a leather jacket with black and red diamonds on it in a checkerboard pattern. He knelt next to her and placed a gloved hand over her own. She turned her head although she could not see him.

"Tidus?" she whispered.

"I'm here, Mother," said Shuyin reassuringly, "Did you do as I asked?"

"Yes, my Son," she replied, "The Aeons serve your will."

"I won't forget your kindness," he said patting her hand. Shuyin still wasn't sure who this Tidus was, but if the Fayth of Anima was willing to help him this badly, he wouldn't pass up the opportunity. He was so close to finding Lenne again; he just hoped the lunkhead wouldn't interfere.

Far away on the lightning-scarred island, Hiyoko touched Tidus' sleeve.

"Are you all right?" she asked. He seemed to snap out of the daze he was in and gave her an apologetic smile. She found that sheepish grin of his hard to resist; no wonder Lady Yuna fell for him.

"Yeah, sorry," he said, "I felt a strange chill just now."

"Don't worry, we'll be fine," replied Hiyoko soothingly as she took his hand. He glanced down and scratched his head awkwardly.

"Um…," he began.

"Big Brother!"

They turned to see Hana with a furious expression and her hands on her hips.

"How dare you, you two-timer!"

"Wait, whom am I two-timing?" asked Tidus, pulling up his hands defensively.

"Why me of course!" she snarled, grabbing his elbow, "You promised!"

"You're forgetting Lady Yuna," pointed out Hiyoko, "So he'd be two-timing even with you."

"And what about Lenne?" added Mushi cheerfully, "Hey, that makes you a quadruple-timer, Boss!"

Hana slapped Tidus hard across the cheek.

"Big Brother, you idiot!" she wailed and ran off bawling.

"You didn't have to do that, Mushi," said Tidus with a deep sigh.

"It's for the best," replied Mushi unrepentantly, "She has to get over that silly crush on you."

"So does that mean you have to slap me too?" he asked, remembering what Kiri had said about her sisters. The effect was amazing; Mushi blushed and scratched her head in embarrassment.

"Uh, no of course not!" she protested with a snort, "Besides, Lenne would have my hide!"

"Heh, just kidding," said Tidus with false cheerfulness. He had learned more than he wanted to know, but Mushi looked grateful for a way out.

"You bastard!" she said with a fierce grin as she ruffled his hair, "You think you're such hot stuff!"

"Well I guess Lenne thinks so," he said petulantly. That took the wind out of Mushi's sails.

"Yeah," she sighed, "Let's catch up with the gang."

"Good idea," said Hiyoko, stealing a furtive glance at Tidus.

Together they made their way up the crooked path to the summit. A squat tower with a tall metal spar on top loomed over them. Lighting bolts struck the tower frequently, but the mast seemed to ground the charge, much like the towers in Thunder Plains. Kiri reached to knock on the door, but it swung open before she could reach it.

"Come in!" thundered a crackling ancient voice.

They stepped in and saw a kindly man with short grey hair and a long green coat over golden pantaloons with a matching three-cornered hat. Blue epaulets with gold trim decorated his shoulders. He gestured them to have a seat, which was hard to find in the clutter. The room was crammed with all sorts of metal rods, wires, glass flasks, power coils and bottles of strange-colored liquids.

"I've just been running an experiment," said the old man.

"Professor, can you help us?" asked Hiyoko.

"You want to be free?" he guessed, pulling down his lapel to expose his own metal collar. They all nodded.

"Wait, can you explain what's going on first?" demanded Tidus anxiously. Shiden stared at him appraisingly.

"I was hoping you could do that for us," said the Professor sadly, "But I'll tell you what I know." He walked over to a bookshelf and pulled out a large scroll. Kiri and Mushi cleared one of the tables of clutter and he unrolled the parchment on the wooden surface. Tidus peered over his shoulder and saw it was a map: the Hive and Aerie were clearly marked, as was Lightning Island. Further north was two islands that Tidus didn't recognize. One was a volcano, the other was merely marked 'Dark Castle'.

"That's where she is," said Tidus indicating the second island.

"From Hiyoko's wanderings," explained Shiden, "I was able to get a picture of this world."

"So it's not Spira," said Kiri.

"Then we're in the Farplane?" ventured Tidus. Shiden gave a small smile, like a magician about to unveil a new trick.

"No, we are in the Farplane Abyss," he stated pointing to the map, "But I suspect we can get to the Farplane through the Dark Castle."

"I don't think Alma will let us go," said Hiyoko sadly as she lightly fingered the collar around her throat. Tidus winced at the name; by a spooky coincidence the Fayth and Anima shared the same name as his mother. But now he was starting to doubt there were any coincidences anymore. He seemed to have been fated to cross over from Zanarkand to Spira, just like his father had. And now half the Fayth believed him to be Shuyin. Maybe he was; could he have been reborn somehow in another time?

"Tidus, you okay?" asked Kiri, touching his shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm just worried about Hana," he replied, "She hasn't come back yet."

"Don't worry about that brat," snorted Mushi, "She's tougher than a bug."

"You're one to talk," said Kiri with a grin.

On the other side of the island, Hana sat under the shelf of a rock overhang. She was safe from lightning strikes, but nothing could protect her inner vulnerability. She could somehow pretend Shuyin's indifference to her didn't bother her, but Mindy exposed her soul for all to see.

"I hate you Big Brother!" she sobbed.

"Why are you crying?"

Hana gasped and looked up through the tears to see a young boy in a purple hooded cloak.

"Ryuu, what are you doing here?" she exclaimed, trying hastily to wipe away her tears.

"It's okay to cry," added Ryuu, "But don't waste tears for the wrong man."

"What do you know about it?" she snapped.

"He's Lady Yuna's Guardian," he explained, "Not Lady Lenne's."

"But he looks just like Shuyin!" protested Hana.

"No…," replied the boy, lost in thought, "Shuyin is…in a dark place now."

"Fine, can you take me to him then?" she demanded skeptically. He held out a hand and she took it.

"Sure, but first I have to complete an errand."

The door behind Tidus nudged open gently and a dog padded in, shaking the rain from his fur.

"Oh, what a cute doggy!" exclaimed Kiri, sound uncannily like Rikku for the second time by Tidus' count. Come to think of it, all the Fayth had somehow absorbed the mannerisms of his friends. Their connections through the Celestial weapons were broken but traces remained.

"Kitaeru," said Shiden evenly glancing knowingly at Hiyoko. She elbowed Tidus, who quickly drew Verdigris from his belt. The door swung open all the way and Kitaeru stepped in, water dripping off his mask onto the floor.

"Sorry for the intrusion, Professor," he said cheerfully, "Won't take but a moment of your time."

"I have nothing to say to a lackey," snipped Shiden archly, "Let the Queen come herself to speak to me."

"This doesn't have to be unpleasant," replied the mercenary evenly, "I'd rather get this done with a minimum of fuss."

"You get paid either way," suggested Kiri. He merely shrugged with a guilty grin.

The door swung open behind him and Ryuu came in, followed by Hana.

"Don't hurt her!" snarled Mushi, brandishing her staff.

"What's going on?" asked Hana, looking puzzled. Ryuu gently pushed her over to her sisters. Kiri grabbed her younger sister's shoulder protectively.

"We're not here for Hana," said Ryuu as he glanced over to Tidus and Hiyoko. She stood protectively in front of him.

"You'll have to get through me first!" said Hiyoko angrily.

"What do you want with me?" asked Tidus.

"Nothing at all," stated Kitaeru.

"We're here for Hiyoko," added Ryuu, "You knew it was coming to this."

"I'll go quietly," she promised sadly, "If you leave him alone."

"You have our word," said Ryuu.

"Wait!" protested Tidus, "I didn't agree to this!" Hiyoko looked fearfully in his direction.

"I can bear anything as long as you're safe Tidus," she said.

"You deserve to be safe too," he replied.

"Scooter's right," said Mushi, "You'll have to take us all out first!"

"As you wish," said Ryuu with a small bow, "We'll be outside." He left, followed by Kitaeru. The door then reopened a crack and Kitaeru whistled, at which the dog ran out after them.

"Please don't!" begged Hiyoko, "I'm not worth it!"

"Shut up my dear," said Kiri sweetly, "We're planning a strategy."

"Boss, how about you give the orders?" suggested Mushi, "Like the way Lady Yuna used to?" Hana nodded eagerly.

"We'll do what you tell us to," she stated.

"More or less," added Kiri with a faint sigh.

"Can you three take out Bahamut?" he asked. The Magus Sisters nodded. "Professor, you and Hiyoko will help me with Yojimbo."

"Certainly," said Shiden indulgently, "I could use some excitement."

"Let's go then," said Tidus. They filed outside where Bahamut hovered over them expectantly, while a tall thin Aeon wearing a wide brimmed hat emerged from behind a cherry tree that had mysteriously appeared. Yojimbo leveled an intimidating crimson gaze through its mask while a black dragon-dog took its place at his feet. The other Fayth vanished and reappeared as the Dark Aeons. Shiden was replaced with a large fierce horse with a single curved horn protruding from its forehead. It reared up and whinnied. Meanwhile Tidus was racking his brain; what was the command that Yuna had used?

"Um…," he began after clearing his throat, "Fight!"

Sandy sprung into action leapt into the air, slashing across Bahamut's midsection while Mindy stung the dragon's head. It flew up, roaring. Meanwhile Cindy merely lounged there scratching her face idly.

"What the heck!" bellowed Tidus, "I said to fight!"

Bahamut unfurled its wings and four glowing violet spheres materialized which careened into Sandy, knocking her over backwards. Tidus was about to give another command when Yojimbo pointed to him and its dog ran over and plowed into him.

Ixion whinnied and fired off a series of blades that converged into the mercenary Aeon. Yojimbo had drawn its sword to absorb some of the impact. By then Valefor had flown into position and launched a shockwave that consumed Yojimbo.

"Help each other!" commanded Tidus when he caught his breath. Cindy turned and cast a healing spell on Sandy while Mindy just hovered there. Tidus couldn't understand why Aeons would goof off during a battle. Maybe they hadn't completely lost their human roots?

Bahamut flew up high in the air and launched an enormous ball off energy that slammed into the ground. Cindy disintegrated into Pyreflies and reformed as an unconscious Mushi. Sandy limped backwards and Mindy flew over to Tidus, looking lost.

"Just do as you will," he said bravely. She nodded silently and blasted out fifteen spikes from her tail stinger that impaled Bahamut.

"Wow."

Yojimbo unsheathed his katana and slammed into Valefor with the blade, knocking it from the sky. It reformed as Hiyoko, at which the dog ran out and caught her. It ran back to its master and they both vanished in a column of light. Bahamut saw the retreat and took off, flying north into the cloudy sky.

"No!" yelled Tidus in despair, "We have to follow them!" He ran over to Mushi, who was now being cradled by Kiri and Hana.

"No worries, Boss," said Mushi with a weak grin, "We'll catch up with them in no time."

"If you wish to save Hikoyo," stated Shiden quietly, "You must gather some more allies."

"Shiva and Ifrit!" replied Tidus suddenly.

"But we must act quickly," said the Professor looking at the horizon, "The Dark Queen will be waiting for us."

Author's Notes

Anima: _Alma_ means _soul_.

Bahamut: _Ryuujin_ means _dragon king_.

Yojimbo: _Kitaeru_ means _forge_.


	4. Volcano

Chapter 4

The Magus Sisters couldn't agree on whose turn it was to carry Tidus, so again the equitably agreed to carry him together. He turned back to see Ixion galloping across the ocean surface far below. Finally they saw smoke on the distant horizon. As they got closer, it materialized in a giant smoldering cinder cone. The sides of the volcano were steep near the tip and flattened out nears the waterline. No glowing lava was visible, but it seemed to be compensating by pouring out a prodigious amount of smoke and ash.

"Do they really live here?" he shouted out loud. Sandy turned and nodded curtly. There really wasn't time for conversation; besides, the Aeons seemed to lack the ability to speak. Somehow he was able to understand them despite that. Yuna had once explained to him that Aeons were the outward manifestations of the souls of their respective Fayth. It chilled him to the marrow of the bones to consider what that suggested about Anima.

Even closer they could make out the sandy beaches and lush vegetation that was supported by the rich volcanic soil. A tall house on stilts with a thatched roof stood near the edge of the water. A small dock extended out into the water, where a dugout canoe was tethered. As the Sisters gently deposited Tidus on the sands a tan man with a mane of flaming red hair emerged from the hut. He was dressed in black pants with a yellow vest and boots while a shoulder guard decorated his arm.

"Tidus, that you?" he called in shock.

"Wakka?" wondered Tidus, genuinely puzzled as the big man pulled him into a bear hug.

"Hey Lu, we got company!" he bellowed back into the house.

By this point Ixion had waded ashore and the Aeons reverted into their human forms. An intense pale skinned woman with raven hair emerged from the hut, looking annoyed. She wore a tight-fitting black dress that emphasized her buxom figure.

"There's no need to yell," she chided, "The whole world doesn't have to hear."

"Lulu!" exclaimed Tidus, "How did you guys get here?"

"They're not Wakka and Lulu," corrected Shiden gravely.

"They're Kaji and Miyuki," added Kiri, "You knew them as Ifrit and Shiva."

"You are?" he wondered. Wakka took a step back and rubbed his head awkwardly.

"Yeah," he confessed, "Sorry about that, ya?" With that they dispersed into Pyreflies and reformed as their Fayth. Kaji was dressed in golden armor with purple trim, a purple hat and headband decorating his head. Miyuki was wearing a long blue dress, covering most of her long auburn hair in a veil.

"We apologize," said Miyuki, "It wasn't our intention to deceive you."

"You can still do that?" he wondered.

"As you know we gained power through the Celestial Weapons," lectured Shiden, "But we also gained the memories and feelings of the wielders."

"Until our bonds were severed by Sin," added Miyuki.

"So each of us carries the memory of a friend of yours," said Kiri, "Except for my sisters."

"That why you call Big Brother 'Tidus'?" wondered Hana. Kiri patted her head and nodded. The youngest Magus Sister looked at Tidus thoughtfully.

"If you're not really Shuyin, where is he?"

"I promise I'll find out," said Tidus cheerfully.

"So," ventured Mushi gleefully, "Why playing house?" Kaji and Miyuki exchanged a helpless glance.

"It's complicated," replied Miyuki sadly.

"You like each other, doncha?" guessed Hana with a grin.

"Hey!" snapped Kaji, "Don't start!" They all turned when they heard Tidus laughing.

"Its okay guys," he reassured them, "We just need your help."

"Anything," said Kaji.

"What happened?" inquired Miyuki.

"It's about Hiyoko," he began, "We need to save her."

Far away, in a distant castle, there was a clink and rattle of chains as Hiyoko, bound by her wrists, was slowly lowered into the center of the chamber. Ryuu stood on the ground underneath looking up with a tinge of regret that Kitaeru picked up on.

"We can't afford a guilty conscience, Dragon King," he stated.

"Have we fallen so far to make that a consolation?" replied the child sadly.

"I don't blame you," murmured Hiyoko faintly, "You have no more choice than I."

"I know," said Ryuu, "Although other forces may free us yet."

"Lady Yuna can't save us," retorted Kitaeru bitterly, "Nor can that so-called Guardian of hers."

"She has more courage than you give her credit for," countered Ryuu. At that Hiyoko opened her eyes suddenly.

"You've seen her?" she exclaimed, "Since the battle against Sin?" They nodded in response.

"It wasn't a happy occasion," noted the Fayth of Bahamut.

"What do you mean?" she demanded. But they remained frustratingly silent.

"That is quite enough," said Alma quietly from her throne, "You know that you brought this on yourself."

"I do," replied Hiyoko, "But it was all for him."

"I understand because he is like a son to me."

"Then why didn't you ask us to bring Tidus along as well?" complained Kitaeru.

"Tidus is already here," she said serenely as Shuyin stepped out of the shadows.

"Shuyin," breathed Hiyoko, "You really do look like him."

"You mean he looks like me," corrected Shuyin testily, "A thousand years and this imposter tries to steal my thunder!"

"That explains everything," said Ryuu.

"So she follows your orders," guessed Kitaeru.

"Good work guys," observed Shuyin with a lopsided grin, "Who am I to refuse the Fayth of Anima?"

"Alma Guado, listen to that!" screamed Hiyoko desperately. But she remained impassive.

"Nice try," said Shuyin as he kissed Alma's hand, "But she can't hear you anymore."

"Hana and her sisters were worried sick about you," she said, trying a new tack. That caught him off guard.

"So the Squirt made it?" he wondered, looking nostalgic, "That's good to hear."

"She is still waiting for you to keep your promise to her." That visibly upset him.

"I can't even keep my promise to Lenne!" moaned Shuyin, banging his fist against a wall.

"Maybe I could help," she offered. He looked up at her and then began to laugh darkly.

"I don't think so," he retorted, "You're still too loyal to that High Summoner of yours."

"Can I see her?" she wondered.

"No!" cried Ryuu, "Don't!"

"Of course you can," he said, "Mother, do the honors." At his command chains burst forth from the walls and the ceiling and wrapped around her limbs. A three pronged hook lowered from the center of the swirling void and dragged her screaming up through the Farplane Abyss. She then found herself hovering in an airless room deep underground. She saw her dark leathery wings carrying her aloft, so she was in her Aeon form. Looking around, she recognized it as the Chamber of the Fayth in Besaid. It was where she had first met Lady Yuna, the last of many High Summoners that had come here to seek her aid. How much she had been like her father, Braska.

As if to grant her wish, three women entered the room. Even in the white bustier and blue skirt with twin pistols, Lady Yuna was instantly recognizable. How much time had passed in the Farplane Abyss? A year? Ten? Accompanying her was two of her Guardians: Wakka and Rikku. However, she didn't recognize the silver-haired woman dressed in low cut black pants and top.

"Is that an Aeon?" stammered Wakka.

"Something's not right," warned Yuna warily.

"Wakka, stay back!" ordered Rikku, "It's not safe!"

Hiyoko desperately tried to speak, but all that came out was a horrible shriek. Her wings swept up and she dove into an attack. The silver-haired woman drew out a long blade encrusted with a death's head and slashed Valefor. Rikku vanished in a column of light and reappeared in a black dress with long sleeves and a violet broad-brimmed hat and matching skirt. She raised a magical staff and cast a high level Blizzard spell. Both made Valefor shriek in agony and then launched into a Sonic Wings attack that knocked Yuna back. She stood and raised her pistols with a plaintive look on her face.

"Valefor, please" she begged.

"No time for sentiments!" snapped the silver-haired woman testily.

"You're right Paine," she replied and fired off a volley of shot that pummeled Valefor up against the ceiling. The Aeon responded by slamming into Rikku.

"Owie!" she cried. She cast another Blizzard spell as Paine slashed with a second attack. Tears welling in her eyes, Yuna fired another hail of bullets and then all Valefor saw was darkness….

The wind whistled in Tidus' hair as the Cindy and Mindy carried him towards the Dark Castle. Behind him was Sandy carrying Miyuki while Kaji rode on Ixion's back.

"Yee ha!" shouted Kaji, "Giddyap!" Ixion flashed him an angry look as Miyuki covered her eyes in shame.

"Why did I ever hook up with that lug?" she wondered out loud. Sandy merely giggled.

"Well, you guys thought you were Wakka and Lulu, right?" offered Tidus helpfully. He needed something to distract him from the waiting.

"They did like each other," she agreed sadly, "But the memory of Chappu kept them apart."

"Yeah Wakka said I looked like him."

"So is there anyone who isn't reminded of someone else when they meet you?" bellowed Kaji, eager to change the subject. Tidus was stumped. The citizens of Zanarkand had always compared him to his father Jecht; while the people of Besaid thought of Chappu; now half the Fayth seemed to think of him as Shuyin.

"You have a point," he confessed. It was then that the black craggy spire appeared on the horizon. Sandy rasped her wings while Cindy chattered. Mindy helpfully buzzed her contribution to the conversation. Tidus rested his chin on a hand and waited for the translation.

"They're discussing the plan," stated Miyuki, "Speaking of which, what is it?"

"No plan," he replied with a faint grin, "We just fly in and blow stuff up." Miyuki shook her head, but with a smile.

"Sounds like the good old Tidus we know and love."

"We wouldn't want him any different, ya?" chimed in Kaji, who immediately looked guilty for reverting to a Besaid accent.

They were close enough to see the castle suspended from massive chains to large rocky spires. Swirling above it was a series of five interlocking spiraling pathways lit by the faint glow of orange flames; the Farplane Abyss. He hoped that somehow that path would lead him back to Yuna. They flew over the battlements and into a courtyard that surrounded the central keep. A pair of tall double doors stood before them, lit by the eerie green glow of will o' the wisps. The Magus Sisters dropped him to the ground and he pushed the door open, surprised to find it unlocked.

"Careful, it might be a trap," warned Miyuki, walking up to his left side.

"Of course it's a trap," said Kaji, walking on his other side.

"Let's do this," exclaimed Tidus as they pushed forward. Ahead lay a long dark corridor with a high vaulted ceiling and tall narrow windows that admitted feeble light into the marble floor. They made their way along into a central atrium.

Directly in front of them was a throne, facing the other way. He walked over and found it empty. At the feet of the staircase leading down was Hiyoko. She was lying face down on the cold stone floor. Tidus rushed down and turned her over. She groaned softly and opened her eyes in horror.

"Lady Yuna!" she shrieked.

"Easy now, calm down," said Tidus holding her close, "You're safe now."

"Oh Tidus!" she called out tearfully, "I saw her!"

"What?" he wondered, "Yuna?" A million questions raced through his brain.

"It was horrible," she continued, "She made me fight her!"

"Speaking of the Dark Queen," murmured Miyuki. It was then they heard the laughter echoing through the empty halls. It was like Tidus' voice, but the sound was somehow twisted and unpleasant.

"So I finally get to meet the imposter!" shouted Shuyin gleefully as he emerged from the shadows carrying a long narrow sword.

"Who are you?" demanded Tidus.

"You may call me-," he began, before he was interrupted by Hana.

"Big Brother!" she screamed as she rushed to embrace Shuyin, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Hey, Squirt!" he yelped in surprise.

"Hana, get away from him!" called out Kiri. Mushi scratched her head.

"If he's Shuyin, who there heck are you?" she demanded to Tidus.

"So you guys escaped the invasion of Zanarkand?" said Shuyin at he held the little sister crying on his shoulder.

"We made it as far as Remiem," explained Kiri, "We were chasing after Lenne when we got the news."

"Then we heard you guys were caught in Bevelle," added Mushi sadly.

"We had nothing left," said Hana, "So we decided to become Fayth."

"I couldn't save her," admitted Shuyin bitterly as he gently pushed Hana away. She looked up at him fearfully.

"Big Brother," she whispered as she backed away, "What happened to you?"

"We can help you look for her," offered Mushi. Shuyin shook his head.

"What's the point?" he snarled, "What's the point of anything?"

"That's enough!" shouted Tidus as he stood up, carrying Hiyoko is his arms, "Let the Fayth go!" Shuyin just scoffed.

"I will not rest until Spira has suffered as I have suffered," he vowed darkly, "But by all means try to stop me." Tidus set Hiyoko down gently and pulled out Verdigris.

"Bring it on!" he exclaimed.

"Not yet!" protested Shuyin as he held out a warning hand, "First my Aeons have work to do." He then turned and walked back into the shadows.

"Stop!" cried out Tidus running after his double. But Shuyin was long gone. He stood there for a long time and then Hiyoko walked over and took his hand.

"You're not alone," she said, "And thanks for coming after me."

"No problem," he replied with a shrug, "You would've done the same."

"It's not just because of Yuna's memories?" she asked. He shook his head in reply and she continued.

"Then maybe I can help you to see her again," she said.

Author's Notes

Ifrit: _Kaji_ means _conflagration_.

Shiva: _Miyuki_ means _deep snow_.


	5. Dark Castle

Chapter 5

Shiden was working overtime. He had spent several hours marking out in chalk a complicated series of arcane symbols on the floor of the atrium of the Dark Castle. He was assisted by Miyuki, who was the only one that seemed to understand what he was doing. Meanwhile, the other Fayth had been placing chairs against the walls so they formed a circle around the central pit. With nothing to do, Tidus sat on the vacant throne and waited. Hiyoko sat on the armrest and stole a shy glance at him from time to time.

"Can you explain what he's doing?" he finally asked.

"Not exactly," she admitted, "But it will help you find Lady Yuna."

"I don't have time for explanations my boy," said Shiden looking up from his work, "The Dark Queen will claim me soon."

"Claim you for what?" wondered Tidus.

"To fight against Lady Yuna and her Guardians," said Hiyoko, "Like Ryuu and Kitaeru had to."

"And Hiyoko," added Miyuki dusting off her hands, "We will all be given our summons eventually."

"Big Brother has become a real meanie!" snapped Hana as she put a chair down.

"Hey!" protested Tidus, "I'm not that bad!" She turned and looked startled.

"I d-didn't mean you," she stammered guiltily, "I was talking about Big Brother Shuyin." Now Tidus was the one that looked sheepish.

"Oh, sorry," he said and after a thoughtful pause added, "Say, what was the promise that Shuyin made to you?" Hana blushed and stood stiffly as the mandala pattern behind her began to glow. Pyreflies began to swirl around her and Tidus reached out to touch her.

"Hana, are you okay?" he asked.

"Great!" bellowed Shiden triumphantly, "It works!"

"What's happening to her?" demanded Mushi angrily, grasping the old man's collar roughly.

"Calm down," he lectured, "It's just sympathetic magic."

"You mean it allows people to share feelings?" wondered Kiri.

"Looks like Hana and Tidus volunteered to be our test subjects," added Miyuki.

"Tidus, go into the center," instructed Shiden. Reluctantly Tidus walked onto the chained platform hovering over the void. The Pyreflies began to spread out and circle around him. He reached out and found them warm to the touch. It was then he saw his own hand begin to break apart into Pyreflies of its own.

"What the heck?" he shouted.

"Don't fight it!" warned Miyuki, "Give in to the feelings!"

Tidus nodded and closed his eyes. He could feel energy swirling around him, buffeting him like waves on the shore. He began to see a vision of a city, a city he still dreamed of. A large number of natural mesas rose out of the waters of Mount Gagazet. Waterfalls cascaded off the tops of the pillars into large reflecting pools. Resting on every horizontal surface were tall brilliantly lit skyscrapers that formed elaborate spires and minarets.

Zanarkand. But not the city of his birth, it was the real Zanarkand before its destruction. It was like a fraternal twin, the buildings arranged differently but still recognizable as a whole. A high tower in the center overlooked a giant coliseum. But not for combat or Blitzball, it had been for a concert. High Summoner Lenne had given the greatest performance of her career and also her final one. The music had been bittersweet, as the audience knew that the invading armies of Bevelle were on the move. Soon the city would have to face annihilation.

Shuyin stood at the top of the spire and leaned casually against the railing. Naturally all the dignitaries had been paying a visit to the city's finest Songstress. Rumor had it that Yu Yevon himself would grace them with his presence. But he had little patience for such pomp and ceremony; he just wanted to be out there where the action was.

"Big Brother?" He turned and saw Hana walking bashfully towards him.

"What you doing, Squirt?" he inquired, giving her a fond pat on the head.

"Here," she said handing him a letter. He turned it over in his hands and saw an image of a bee inscribed onto the wax.

"What's this?" he asked.

"It's from a friend of mine," she whispered, "A friend that likes you."

"Does this friend have a name?" he asked with amusement. But then he could tell from her pouting expression that she thought he was mocking of her.

"It's all in the letter," she said shifting on her feet and lacing her hands together. He sighed and shook his head.

"Tell your friend I'm flattered," he stated as gingerly as he could, "But I love someone else."

"But why?" demanded Hana grasping his hand, "Why can't you love someone else?"

"Because Lenne means everything to me," he said helplessly, "More than my own life."

"What if my friend grows up as pretty as her?" begged Hana, "Couldn't you love her then?" Shuyin had to laugh, despite himself.

"Okay, okay," he stated as he pulled himself free, "I have to go."

"That's a promise?" wondered Hana hopefully.

"There you are Sport!"

Mushi was standing by the stairwell holding a bottle of saké as usual. Beside her stood Kiri with her arms folded across her chest.

"Lenne was wondering where you went," she said crossly.

"I needed time alone," he admitted.

"Well stop sulking on the roof and have a drink!" proclaimed Mushi, putting an arm around Shuyin's shoulder.

"Let's go Hana," said Kiri glancing back to her younger sister. Together they went back to the party.

The world rippled and swayed as it dissolved into a shower of Pyreflies and Tidus and Hana reformed in the Dark Castle.

"What happened?" he gasped between breaths.

"You looked deep into Hana's memories," said Kiri sadly, "And the promise that Shuyin made to her." Tidus glanced over to Hana, who was lying unconscious on the ground. Mushi ran over and picked her up in her arms.

"Poor thing's exhausted," she said, "I'll find a bed for her."

"You should stay with her," suggested Shiden. Kiri gave a brief nod of approval and the other sisters left the room.

"Now just the Guardians of High Summoner Yuna are left," stated Miyuki with a faint trace of amusement.

"Huh?" wondered Tidus standing up straight.

"Time is pressing my boy," said Shiden, "There's only one way to contact Lady Yuna."

"You mean bring her into the Farplane?" guessed Kiri.

"How?" asked Kaji, anticipating Tidus' next question.

"We supply her with bait," explained the Professor, "Namely us."

"We can only attack her if comes near an opening to one of the paths into the Farplane Abyss," stated Miyuki, "So the next time the Dark Queen forces one of us to fight we can draw her in."

"Who's the bait?" wondered Tidus.

"Any one of us except for Hiyoko," said Shiden. Kaji walked over to Miyuki and squeezed her hand comfortingly.

"So we just wait until then," suggested Tidus, scratching his chin.

"Not exactly," said Hiyoko, "We have to focus our thoughts on her and so do you."

"So I can do that," he said cheerfully, "That's easy."

"It will be easier if you think of all your friends Tidus," she said twisting her fingers together, "So just for now pretend we are them."

"You mean you want to go back to what we had in Zanarkand?" he asked, shocked. She shook her head.

"No, we can't go back to that," she admitted although deep in her heart she wished they could, "Just think of us as empty vessels filled with their love and friendship." With that Shiden disintegrated into Pyreflies and emerged as a giant Ronso with blue fur and a broken horn in his forehead. Miyuki and Kaji followed suit, reappearing as Lulu and Wakka again. Kiri reformed as a young Al Bhed girl with blond hair and swirling emerald eyes. The Guardians took their places in the circle around the edge of the pit. Tidus turned and looked at them in turn.

"My friends," he mused, "I mean you are all my friends too."

"Think only of them," stated Lulu.

"We're gonna kick that Shuyin's tail, ya?" said Wakka.

"Ronso help Tidus," intoned Kimahri solemnly.

"You'll be back with Yunie, I promise," said Rikku. Tidus heard the buzz of Pyreflies and turned to see a woman with shoulder length brown hair and differently colored eyes. She was dressed in a white blouse with long sleeves tied to a long navy blue skirt by a yellow sash.

"Hiyoko," he breathed as she approached.

"I'm Yuna," she said with a wry smile, "Please, Tidus."

"Yuna," he repeated and took her hand gently, "I've missed you so much." She fell into his arms and tears began to stream down her cheeks.

"I've missed you too Tidus," she whispered, "Just hold me and don't let go."

"Okay."

Kimahri stared up at the swirling dark sky and frowned.

"Kimahri go now," he rasped, "Bait for trap."

Yuna turned to face the Ronso fearfully.

"Come back safe," she pleaded. He nodded curtly as the anchor burst from the sky and pulled him up toward the Farplane Abyss.

"Wait for it," said Yuna clutching onto Tidus for dear life. Together they saw a swirl of color burst from the clouds where Kimahri had been dragged. Her eyes lit up.

"She's here! I can feel her!"

"Yunie!" squealed Rikku.

"Go to her!" barked Wakka.

"Stop dilly-dallying!" admonished Lulu tersely.

"Alright already!" protested Tidus with a half-laugh. Yuna leaned over and gave a soft kiss of his cheek. He turned in surprise and rubbed his cheek with a hand.

"You know I do love you," she whispered with a shy smile, "I know you can find me." All around them Pyreflies rose and buzzed as the mandala again began to eerily glow. Tidus felt his body disintegrate and fade out into the darkness. He felt himself floating freely in swirling clouds and past elevated platforms that spiraled around the central pit. The paths were lit by spectral fires that cast a hellish glow over everything. Further and further he rose until he was in an ebon void. Gradually it resolved into an endless field of flowers under a dark sky.

"Yuna?"

He turned and looked in every direction frantically so it took him a moment to realize he had a corporeal form again. How was he going to find her? She could be anywhere. It was then in frustration he whistled. To his shock he heard a whistle in reply. It sounded like Yuna had been practicing. Joyfully he whistled again.

"Tidus!"

"Yuna!"

He ran in the direction of her voice, heedlessly racing through the flowers and tall grass when he tripped and fell. He sat up painfully and glanced down to see the three-pronged anchor wrapped around his ankle. Behind it a long chain trailed away into the darkness.

"No!" he screamed, "Not now, Anima!"

As if to mock his pain, the chain pulled taut dragging him through the field as a reckless pace. He drew out Verdigris and drove the blade into the ground to halt his progress. The chain pulled relentlessly and he found himself pulled skyward. After what felt like an eternity he felt cool stone under his face. Slowly he got to his feet and took a fearful step back. Looming over him was an enormous machine made of black metal. It looked like a large scaly dragon with talon tipped claws and a long segmented tail. Over a broad chest stood a death's head visage with glowing twin lights in the sockets. Tusks protruded from the sides of the head and the forehead was emblazoned a symbol that looked like a beetle; Tidus recognized it as a symbol of Bevelle.

"What the-?" he wondered, taking several steps back and looking further up. Suspended by a single chain was the Fayth of Anima, her arms bound and folded across her chest. That chain was in turn connected to four others that were staked to the ground.

"Wait there Alma!" he called out, "I'll help you!" With that Alma Guado opened her emerald eyes and stared in horror down at him as he began to clamber up the machine weapon.

"No Tidus!" she begged, "It's a trap!"

"I don't care!" he snapped back as he climbed up a leg and onto the chest of the beast. He expected it to come to life but it remained eerily silent. He jumped onto a tusk and from there onto a pit set in the top of the head. To his amazement it had a bench and keyboard console, similar to the one he'd heard at Blitzball matches. He turned and saw the Fayth of Anima suspended a little further above him. Drawing out Verdigris he leapt into the air and slashed through all the chain in three quick strokes. Throwing the sword to the ground he reached up and caught Alma in his arms. He focused his will and part of his body broke apart into Pyreflies, slowing their decent. She clutched onto him for dear life as he landed softly on the ground.

"I'm so sorry Tidus," she begged, "I have brought you nothing but sorrow."

"Oh, can it Mother," he said reflexively then began to laugh self-consciously. In Zanarkand she had impersonated his mother so convincingly even he was fooled. Of course he had wanted to be fooled, so desperate was his desire to see her again. For some reason this Fayth had even shared her name. Her long black hair fell across his shoulder as she reached out to touch his face. As always, her hands were cold, but still strangely comforting.

"You have taken a foolish risk," she stated, "But I am glad to see you again."

"You don't think this Shuyin guy is me?" he wondered. She shook her head.

"My dark sister is in his thrall," she explained, "So they sealed me away near Vegnagun." He followed her gaze to the giant metallic monster.

"You have a sister?" he asked and then as an afterthought added, "Wait, what is that thing?" Despite herself, she had to smile.

"Our pain is so great that it has split our soul in two," she said, "She is the half that lives in a blind rage, seeking oblivion."

"You're talking about your Aeon's overdrive?" he wondered, "That has a Fayth too?"

"One Fayth for both," she corrected, "Split in two."

"Fill me in on the way," he instructed as he picked up his sword and began to run.

"You must leave me behind," she pleaded.

"Why should I?" he demanded. She pointed down to her ankle, where a chain was bound. It trailed off ahead of them. Out of the darkness came Shuyin, laughing manically.

"So, you just had to save Mommy!" he jeered.

"Shut up!" snapped Tidus, setting Alma down.

"Sorry to interrupt that touching little scene with Lenne," continued Shuyin, "But I'll have to ask you to keep your grubby mitts off of her!"

"Lenne?" retorted Tidus, "That's Yuna you saw!"

"She is both," said Alma quietly.

"What?" said Tidus and Shuyin in unison.

"Yuna carries Lenne's soul with her in the Songstress Dressphere," she elaborated calmly, "Which is why you both love the same person." Shuyin looked down at his feet, his face a mass of seething resentment.

"Mother, help me," he whispered. A Fayth appeared next to him, with the same black hair and blue dress. But her eyes were blindfolded and her hands were manacled. The other end of Alma's chain connected to her ankle.

"I'm here Son," she said consolingly.

"Kill the imposter," he said curtly.

"Yes Tidus," she said obediently. Alma stepped out in front of Tidus.

"You will have to defeat me first Dark Sister!" she stated defiantly.

"As you wish," replied her double with a sickening smile, "I will devour everything!"

Tidus drew out Verdigris and waited for the fight to begin. But he couldn't escape a nagging feeling: how could an Aeon defeat itself?


	6. Abyss

Chapter 6

Alma turned to Tidus and gave him a comforting smile as she touched his shoulder lightly. Then she dispersed into Pyreflies and faded from view. A chain dropped in from above through a glowing crimson circle in the ground. The chain pulled taught and drew out a familiar twisted creature. Its withered body was folded into two leathery wings chained across the midsection, pinning its arms into a folded position across the chest. Anima's face was swathed in bandages, exposing only a single emerald eye and a mouth full of sharp teeth and tusks. A series of pins decorated the crown of the head and chin and a pair of pale blue arms reached out at the neck to pin a long golden chain across the monster's throat. It was clearly Alma's arms, as was the portrait dangling from the chain. It let out a high pitched roar and stood ready for battle. It took Tidus a moment to remember that he was fulfilling the role of Summoner.

"Anima, attack Shuyin!" he cried "Use Pain!"

Anima clenched its claws and the visible eye glowed intensely, the blast knocking Shuyin backwards off his feet. He snarled and stood up, using his sword as a prop. As if reading his thoughts, the Dark Alma disappeared into a shower of Pyreflies. An ebon form dropped in from the cloudy sky and unfurled like a fern, revealing the lower half of Anima. A skeletal face with large fangs and streaming white hair gazed hate out of the empty sockets covered by strips of metal. A pair of horns with tassels flanked the head crowned with a circle of green spines. It broke its manacled wrists and reached out with its skeletal talons at Tidus. Anima slid over in front of him, blocking its Overdrive form. Alma had once told him that Yevon had referred to the Dark Aeon as 'the Prisoner' and the Overdrive as 'the Blind Queen'. As they battled, he could see how that was appropriate.

"Anima, use Oblivion!" commanded Shuyin with a sneer.

The Blind Queen obeyed launching its fists into the Prisoners' midsection, landing blow after blow. Anima reeled back as black ichor begin to leak out of wounds out of its body. With growing horror Tidus saw similar wounds appearing on Overdrive Anima.

"Shuyin, stop it!" he protested, "Anima is killing itself!"

"I don't care!" he retorted, "All that matters is avenging Lenne!"

"Can it with your ego-tripping!" snapped Tidus. He was trying to be understanding, but this jerk was pushing his luck. "Anima, you are dismissed!" he called, "Thanks for everything!"

With that Anima reared back and roared and sunk back into the ground. Tidus held up Verdigris at Shuyin, but he knew it was futile; there would be no way he could stand alone against the Dark Aeon and Shuyin. The Blind Queen hovered there, looking exhausted by its contest, but still defiant. Shuyin ambled over and gave a fond pat on one of the horns.

"You don't control the Aeons," he jeered, "I do."

With that the anchor burst from the ground, with the Magus Sisters in tow. Tidus looked over to Shuyin in shock, but his rival looked just as surprised.

"You don't control us as well as you think!" said Mushi defiantly.

"That's right!" added Kiri with her hands on her hips, while Hana and Mushi posed behind her.

"I can still make you fight against your precious High Summoner!" he retorted.

"Maybe," said Hana sadly, "But we'll wear you down." Shuyin allowed a trace of regret to cross his face.

"Even you Squirt?" he lamented.

"You've become a real meanie!" she answered. She then took Tidus' elbow and wrapped her arms around his chest.

"Thanks Hana," he mumbled rubbing his head with a hand, "I couldn't have gotten here without you."

Impusively she stood on tiptoes and kissed him gently on the lips. She giggled as he blushed and fidgeted.

"You got all of Big Brother's goodness," she whispered, "We'll get you back to Lady Yuna." Tidus had to smile, but he finally understood why his friends always despaired of his noble grand gestures.

"Don't do anything stupid!" he admonished the sisters.

"Too late," retorted Mushi gleefully.

"Thanks for caring," chimed in Kiri as Hana joined her sisters. Together they reformed as their insect Aeons and then looked expectantly at Tidus.

"Do as you will," he commanded. Mindy launched a flurry of stingers from her tail that struck Anima in the face. The Dark Aeon shrieked as Cindy bounded over and landed on Shuyin, knocking him off his feet while Sandy posed seductively at Tidus.

"You'll pay!" snarled Shuyin as he raised a hand. Anchors appeared and dragged Mindy into the ground, followed by Sandy and lastly Cindy. Black ichor leaked from Anima's wounded as it faded away in a shower of Pyreflies. Tidus hefted his sword as he and Shuyin began to circle each other warily.

"There's no one left to hide behind you coward," taunted Tidus grimly. His opponent laughed unpleasantly.

"You forget that I still control Vegnagun," he said, "But I will not waste such power on small fry."

Tidus glanced nervously up at the mechanical monster. It loomed over them in eerie stillness. Bevelle had clearly intended it for one purpose: to rain destruction and death upon everything. The Magus Sisters explained that it had been created to defeat Sin, and he hoped fervently that it wasn't capable of that.

Tidus brought Verdigris in a downward arc that Shuyin expertly blocked, who followed with a lunge and thrust that Tidus was able to dodge. But in a strange way he knew what moves were coming. He tried slashing from the right, which was parried, after which he rolled to avoid a downward stab. No doubt about: Shuyin was employing the exact same fighting style.

"Okay this is pointless," admitted Tidus as they caught their breath, "It's like I'm fighting myself."

"You're the imitation!" snarled Shuyin as he swung his blade in a savage series of blows that his counterpart was barely able to parry, "A pale shadow of me!"

"Maybe the Fayth on Gagazet remembered you in their dreaming," suggested Tidus, "Heck, I'm just as confused as you are."

"No room for doubts; my path is clear."

"Care to share then buddy?"

They warily stared at each other; this was evolving into a standoff.

"Spira has learned nothing since the war," muttered Shuyin bitterly, "Nothing but how to kill each other."

"So what then?" demanded Tidus, "Have your robot friend clean the slate again?"

"You're smarter than I thought," admitted Shuyin with a grin.

"I can't let you kill my friends," averred Tidus as he tightened his grip on the hilt of his sword.

"So how to end this impasse?" wondered Shuyin, "Maybe a duel of power?" Tidus merely nodded. With an unspoken understanding they began to glow with a strange light; then they ran together and slashed at each other with a viscious serious of strokes. After which both vaulted themselves into the air in perfect synchronicity and performed backflips. From out of nowhere two Blitzballs came screaming out of the void; Tidus swore he could see his thrown by Hiyoko. Then time seemed to freeze for a moment and they spun around the kick the balls, which slammed into their opponents. Both were driven back and crashed onto the ground, the swords spinning off into the shadows. Slowly, painfully Tidus stood up as blood dripped from his multiple cuts. On the other side of the platform before Vegnagun he saw Shuyin stagger to his feet as well.

"You're a persistent pest," muttered Shuyin as he gasped for breath, "I'll give you that."

"I've been called worse," countered Tidus, "You never met my father." Shuyin began to woozily look around for his sword.

"I'll never forgive myself for failing Lenne," he cried, "You don't know how that feels!"

"Maybe I do," suggested Tidus, "We both have lost someone who means the world to us." For the longest time Shuyin simply stared at him; was this interloper speaking the truth or merely deceiving him to gain his trust? How could he really tell the difference? In the end all that mattered was the mission.

"Vegnagun," he commanded, "Obliterate target!" Tidus took a step back as the maw of the gigantic monster swung open and a beam of blinding light burst forth. But he didn't try to run; he merely gave Shuyin a desperate plaintive stare as he disappeared into the beam, followed by a scattering of Pyreflies. Shuyin collapsed against a stone and slumped to the ground. It felt like a hollow victory; the stranger felt almost like a brother to him. He looked up into the swirling dark clouds of Farplane Abyss; he could sense Lenne was quite close now.

"Come to me, love," he murmured as he returned to his feet and shuffled off to retrieve his sword.

It was all darkness for Tidus, a formless shapeless existence. He decided that he must be dead, really dead this time. But then why was he still conscious? Surely oblivion would include no more thought or awareness. He pondered this for perhaps minutes or centuries, he had no way to gauge time passing. Then he felt another series of thoughts intersecting his own. It felt warm and familiar.

"Yuna?"

"Oh Tidus you dope."

"Sorry Hiyoko."

Tidus wished he could see her, but of course they were immaterial.

"So are we dead?"

"The Fayth have been dead a long time; but we exist in these forms when we are not summoned."

"It sounds boring."

Tidus felt Hiyoko's amusement although he heard no laughter.

"At one time we were able to visit Zanarkand, and we could always communicate with the other Fayth."

"Through the dreaming?"

"Big brother!"

"Hey Buddy, sorry we couldn't beat him."

"We're sorry."

The Magus Sisters, no doubt of it. Tidus sighed inwardly.

"You guys did your best; I'm the one that let you down."

"Do not blame yourself, it was my doing."

"Mother?"

Alma's presence was unmistakable; her cold sorrowful thoughts betrayed her, although he could also feel tremendous maternal love from her. It wasn't just for Seymour and himself either; she wept for all the children of Spira.

"I'm here, my son."

"I forgive you, so don't worry about it anymore."

"That is more than I deserve."

Tidus was getting aggravated; one thing he never got used to was the gloom and doom attitude that pervaded Spira's culture.

"What happened to Shuyin? Is Yuna alright"

He felt a hesitation in Alma.

"Lady Yuna defeated me, and the Magus Sisters."

"What happened next?"

"They destroyed Vegnagun."

It was Ryuu, the child that had appeared to him in Zanarkand all that time ago when the mess started.

"So Big Brother, you can stay with us now!"

"No Hana, he belongs in Spira."

"But Ryuu, we worked so well together!"

Tidus felt conflicted. The Fayth had helped him so much on this journey; they were as stalwart as his friends back on Spira. But he wanted to see Yuna again.

"I can't ask you guys to anything else for me."

Tidus felt Ryuu bristle at that.

"It is not for you to decide; it is the choice of all Fayth."

"Go to her already you big lug!"

"Big Brother, don't forget us!"

"Take good care of Yunie."

Tidus felt relieved at that.

"Of course, I promise."

"You must return to your friends, my son."

"Thank you, Mother."

That left Hiyoko. Even in these forms he pictured her awkwardly shuffling her feet and staring at the floor. Not that he would look any better.

"We have new dreams Tidus; maybe one day you and Lady Yuna may join us in that dream."

"I hope so, one day."

"Close your eyes then."

Tidus felt like laughing at loud, but there were no sounds in this place, just thoughts.

"I don't have any!"

"I mean in your mind."

"Okay."

Slowly an image began to form of the ocean; the endless rolling waves and blue surf crashing on the shore. He pictured himself floating in those gentle rolling waters. And then he was there, curled into a ball, floating just beneath the surface. He opened his eyes and stared up at the shafts of sunlight filtering in through the surface above him. Breaking into an impish grin he swam up towards the light.

The End


End file.
